


Tied Up

by IllusiveSoul



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusiveSoul/pseuds/IllusiveSoul
Summary: Leliana manages to capture a pirate. Tough it isn't entirely involuntarily by the Captain'a part.
Relationships: Isabela/Leliana (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 10





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2020  
> Using the prompts from wickedwitchofthewilds on Tumblr
> 
> Day 7 Prompt: Bondage

It was funny how that day had gone. She was supposed to do some simple information trading with a member of the Inquisition regarding Venatori naval activity near Antiva.

Of course, she hadn't expected that Inquisition member to be Leliana.

She also hadn't expected the warm feelings she was causing in her with each drink they shared, each time their hands 'accidentally brushed', each time the redhead brought up their 'encounter' with herself and the Warden back in Denerim during the Blight.

She had made Isabela blush. Aided by the drinks, certainly, but most of it was from the woman sitting beside her.

And one thing led to the other, and now she was here, her arms tied to the roof and her legs to the bed, with a piece of fabric covering her eyes. Despite the stress her muscles should be feeling in that position, Leliana had positioned her in such a way that she was actually comfortable and relaxed.

"I'll admit. I'm not very experienced with this sort of things" Isabela said, smiling as she toyed with the white linen that tied her hands to the roof "Glad I got you around"

"I've yet to receive any complaints" Leliana said, smiling as she finished tying Isabela's feet together

"And how did you come to learn of this 'fine art', if I may ask ?"

Leliana started standing up, slowly tracing the woman's bare thigh, enjoying the way her body shivered under her touch "Bored noblewomen in Orlais"

"I see. I have much to be grateful to the fancy pant ladies in Orlais. Never thought I'd be sayi…"

Leliana's finger on her lips made her quiet. "Do you always talk so much when you're nervous ?"

"Only when pretty ladies have me tied up and at their mercy" 

"I see" 

A hint of concern began to rise in Isabela, as she heard no sound and was at a loss of where Leliana might be. Then, a pair of firm hands wrapped around her, and a cold breath on the back of her neck sent a tingling sensation running up and down her spine.

"And are you expecting mercy, lady Captain ?" Leliana whispered, smelling the scent of sweat and salt on the pirate's skin.

Isabela turned her head, and guessing where Leliana was, stretched out of her tongue, smiling as it found its target and softly brushed against Leliana's lips "Do your worse… sister Nightingale"

"Oh, I plan to"

Giving a quick brush of her tongue at Isabela's mouth, the spymaster made sure the ropes were properly secured as she wrapped her arms around the pirate, her hands cupping her hace at first, softly feeling the skin of the woman before moving torturously slow down her neck, feeling Isabela shiver under her touch, until finally she reached what she was aiming for.

She saw how the pirate's hardened nipples were visible under her white shirt, teasing to pop out. She moved her hand under the pirate's tunic and took hold of Isabela's breast, kneading and massaging the mounds of flesh as her thumbs toyed with her nipples. The sensation sent shivers through their bodies, and before long they were both moaning as their bodies pressed against each other.

"The things you do to me…" Leliana whispered at Isabela, as she moved one hand from her breasts and began to trace the curvature of her ass.

"If you only knew what you do to me" Isabela replied, pushing herself against Leliana "Why don't you touch and see ?"

Leliana smiled wickedly as she began to lick the pirate's neck as her hand found her way to her soaked folds, her long, calloused yet delicate fingers moving neatly around the labia of the woman, coating herself in her wetness as she toyed with the pirate's engorged clit, relishing in the uncontrolable shaking she was causing in the woman.

"Yes… more… more…" 

Leliana gave one last tight squeeze to the Isabela's tit before moving her hand between her legs, being unable to hold back.

"I'm close" Isabela whispered, as her tongue blindly reached out for the woman.

"I… I…"

Words died in Leliana's tongue as she found herself shaking as well, the sensations overwhelming their bodies. Giving a series of long motions to the pirate's clit, it didn't take long for them to reach their peak, leaving them sweating and panting as they held each other.

Cutting the rope on her arms, the pirate collapsed on the bed over her stomach, smiling as she lifted her ass and Leliana pressed against her as their bodies cooled off.

"I love seeing you like this" the Spymaster said, planting several soft kisses over the pirate's back.

"How ? Bent over ?" Isabela replied, letting out a short laugh.

"I won't say that I don't" Leliana replied, as she pressed herself against the captain's behind "But i meant… I like seeing you like this. Submisive, relaxed… trusting"

Leliana's words made Isabela feel butterflies in her stomach.

"Is that so ? Is there any chance I could see you like that as well, Spymaster ?"

Leliana let out a short laugh, as she kissed the pirate's neck before dropping on her back in the bed, giving Isabela a wicked as she stretched herself

"You only need to ask, Captain"

Isabela smiled.


End file.
